


To the Castle

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Ultima (Video Games)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Original Traveling Messenger Character, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Iolo and Gwenno are at home together when they encounter a traveler with a message for them.





	To the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



Iolo and Gwenno were out in the yard surrounding their little hut. Truth be told, either of them would rather be penning songs than picking weeds and dealing with brambles, but they were there together and that was what mattered, making the time pass all the more quickly. 

It was their luck, however, that there came a traveler in worn clothing and walking a slow step up to their cottage. “‘Lo,” he called. “I bring thee both news.”

“Do you?” Gwenno asked, curious and bringing the stranger good cheer that had been easily coming her way that day. “Tell us.”

“This missive doth come from the King himself, Lord British. He requests thine company as quickly as possible in his throne room. It is known that he sends for his most cherished bards. And adventurers, of course. For there will be an adventure.”

“My dear man,” Iolo said, “Even the journey shall be an adventure, and yet these old bones, they are ever ready for one. We will give you a meal and a bed and then you may set out ahead of us to inform the King we will be there as soon as our legs can carry us.”

And lo, it was so. They had a meal of fresh baked bread and butter and cheese, and there was enough cake for three. The traveler slept indoors that night, and set out in the pre-dawn light. 

Iolo and Gwenno set forth slightly later in the day, not carrying much but ensuring their bedrolls were in good repair and that they had enough food for a few days.

And toward the Castle they turned, humming together the parts of the new ballad they were writing about their larger family, The Companions, and the Avatar. Off they went on their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little teaser of sorts. :)


End file.
